L'ange et le yakuza
by AsterRealm
Summary: Joshua est le chanteur super connu de The Angels. Un jour il rencontre un journaliste appelé Neku. C'est le coup de foudre : mais Neku cache de sombres secrets... aussi Joshua a des ailes. Univers Alternatif YAOI ! warning ! (Ce document vous est offert par la congrégation des Gary.)


**Disclaimer : Square Enix, I guess ?**

 **Note : Woops I did it again. Dédicacé à Nuity. Tu le mérites.**

* * *

 **Note** : _L'histoire qui suit a été retrouvée morcelée en chapitres épars au fond d'un vieux puits abandonné depuis des lustres. Lisible malgré l'humidité ambiante, nous vous livrons ici et maintenant un document exceptionnel et classé au patrimoine mondial de l'humanité._

 _Ce texte, dont l'auteur nous est inconnu, est le plus souvent attribué à une jeune fille du nom de Léa. Un cheveux blond ayant été trouvé sur le chapitre cinq, nous pouvons penser qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente blonde qui aimait à se pencher au-dessus des puits. Pourquoi le manuscrit s'est-il retrouvé dans ce lieu incongru ? Voulait-on le protéger ou, au contraire, l'effacer de la surface de la terre ? Nous pensons que, dans ce dernier cas, il aurait été plus malin de simplement mettre le feu à ces quelques feuilles de papier, mais le monde ne regorge malheureusement pas de l'intelligence qu'on a tendance à lui porter._

 _Toujours là pour enrichir la culture mondiale, vos bien-aimés serviteurs, la congrégation des Gary._

 _Chapitre un_

Joshua était un garçon vraiment très beau et avec des cheveux super soyeux. Vraiment, il était classe. En plus il avait des ailes, mais genre pas tout le temps. Enfin bon, avec ça il avait des yeux style mauves et tout, ce qui faisait qu'il avait vraiment _plein plein_ de filles autour de lui, un peu comme des fangirls. Puis il était un chanteur dans un groupe. Ça s'appelait : The angels. Ils avaient un disque de platine, c'est un truc qu'on a quand on vend vraiment beaucoup de disques.

Un jour Joshua avait un concert et dans la salle il vit au milieu de tout le monde comme brillant d'un million de diamants super brillants, comme si on avait réuni les étoiles de l'univers dans une seule personne, un autre garçon (eh oui !) qui avait les cheveux tout en pétard et brun-roux. Et ce fut le coup de foudre. Le vrai. C'était comme si tout son sang avait été remplacé par de la lave. Il brûlait. Il brûlait complètement. Ses ailes toutes soyeuses frémirent. Les fangirls crièrent mais le bassiste, Beat, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas habituel de la part de Joshua, lui qui était si calme !

Mais le regard de l'ange blond était irrésistiblement attiré par le jeune homme aux cheveux en pétard dans le public. Il finit par entonner une ballade appelée « tu m'as eu au mot piano à _queue_ » en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y eut un lien entre eux à cet instant. Une irrésistibles attirance qui sembla le dépouiller de sa peau et le plonger dans un seau d'eau glacé. C'était vraiment très froid mais en même temps très agréable.

Bref le concert était fini et Joshua tout en sueur même sur ses ailes alla dans le backstage, ou les coulisses comme on dit. Il essayait de se changer les idées mais il ne pensait qu'à ce garçon dans le public. Il lui donnait vraiment des frissons partout c'était impressionnant, même pour quelqu'un qui avait écrit une chanson appelée « tu m'as eu au mot piano à queue ».

Beat entra soudain dans sa loge, l'air étrange.

-Hum Josh ?

C'était son surnom et il l'aimait bien. Ça faisait cool.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il

-Y a un jeune homme qui veut te voir.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine ! Peut-être que c'était lui ?

-Ha bon, et il est entré comment ?

-Il avait un pass, c'est un journaliste et il a rendez-vous avec toi, de ce qu'il dit.

-oh d'accord, fais-le entrer.

Il fit entrer le jeune inconnu.

Joshua fut soufflé. Comme le gâteau, sauf que c'était plus soufflé comme un vent qui souffle et qui emportait avec lui sa conscience et son bon sens. Le journaliste était encore plus beau que au milieu du public. Il avait un air complètement blasé, par contre. Mais bon.

Beat eut l'air de dire « je vois bien ce que vous faites » puis s'en alla avec un clin d'œil, et les deux garçons furent seuls dans la petite salle.

-Salut. Dit Joshua avec un sourire.

-Bonjour. J'ai vu ton concert. C'était bien.

-C'est quoi ta chanson préférée ?

-C'est « L'entrée est bloquée, passons par le tunnel sombre à l'arrière ». J'aime bien le rock et la tecktonik.

-Ah oui...

Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. C'était un peu gênant en fait.

-Sinon euh... tes ailes c'est des fausses ?

-Non c'est des vraies.

-Woah... c'est vrai ? Je peux toucher ?

-Je laisse pas les inconnus toucher mes ailes.

-Je m'appelle Neku.

-Ok alors ça va.

Il posa la main sur ses ailes et ça lui tira un grand frisson. Il rougit sans le vouloir.

-C'est doux. Murmura Neku.

Joshua ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'il était super embarrassé mais en même temps, Neku s'était approché et son visage était si proche du sien qu'ils auraient peut-être pu s'embrasser si... (pause dramatique).

Il était quand même vraiment très attirant. Du coup Joshua ne put résister. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. C'était très bizarre comme sensation mais en même temps c'était cool.

Ensuite Neku lui défit les boutons de sa chemise et ils furent nus.

C'est alors que Joshua se baissa pour – _il semblerait malheureusement que le paragraphe suivant ait été marqué du sceau de la censure et brûlé pour d'obscures raisons. Les documents étant inaccessibles, nous vous demanderons de vous en remettre à votre imagination afin de continuer ce qui semblait être une scène de piscine à boules (ndlr)._

Ensuite après ça ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre et puis ils commencèrent à se voir plein de fois. Ils étaient complémentaires, après tout. Littéralement.

 _THE END._

 _Chapitre deux_

Joshua sortait avec Neku comme on dit malgré qu'il soit un chanteur à succès et Neku un journaliste people super méga connu. Ça aurait pu faire jaser, pensaient-ils, mais de toute façon c'était Neku le journaliste, il pouvait payer des gens quand il voulait pour qu'ils se taisent.

Ils étaient vraiment trop amoureux. Un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient du shopping _incognito_ (Joshua avait mis des lunettes rectangulaires), Joshua voulu prendre la main de son âme sœur mais celui-ci dit :

-On ne peut pas faire ça. Murmura le beau et mignon journaliste.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Joshua.

-Parce que nous sommes deux hommes.

-Tu sais l'homosexualité ça existe depuis super longtemps, même dans la préhistoire. Et puis on vit dans un pays libre alors on s'en fout. Dis-toi que certaines personnes finissent mortes ou en prison ailleurs à cause de ça. Nous au moins on a de la chance.

-C'est vrai. Dit Neku.

-D'ailleurs il faut toujours utiliser un préservatif pour ne pas attraper des MST ou maladies sexuellement transmissibles, et se rappeler de faire des dépistages de temps en temps. Mais c'est aussi valables pour les couples hétérosexuels, le préservatif c'est vraiment très pratique.

-Oh.

Il était super impressionné par la connaissance de Joshua qui savait quand même plein de trucs ! En plus il avait raison. Les MST comme le sida ou la syphilis ou l'hépatite b. Des fois on en mourrait. Et quand on en mourrait pas, c'était vraiment pas cool.

-Sinon ça me va bien ?

En fait ils étaient dans une cabine d'essayage et Joshua avait mis un pull style à lignes.

-Non. Répondit Neku.

-Oh d'accord, tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

-Non je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peux pas te le dire c'est secret et en plus c'est trop dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

Neku lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa paume parce que c'est quand même logique. Sinon Joshua allait mourir.

-On nous observe. Dit le journaliste.

-J'ai des fans partout c'est normal, même si mes lunettes les empêche de me reconnaître ils sentent mon aura.

-Non c'est pas pour ça. C'est parce que j'ai vu un type avec des grandes épaules dehors.

-Shiki ?

-Non on aurait dit un tueur. Enfin bon du coup je m'en vais à plus.

Il s'en alla en catimini (ça veut dire incognito) et Joshua était vraiment très déprimé. À l'intérieur (de lui-même, pas de la cabine) il se sentait vide, comme si tout ce qu'il avait mangé le midi était redescendu quelque part en dessous de ses intestins. C'était une sensation étrange et vraiment pas très chouette. En même temps son cœur battait fort. Neku lui manquait et il essuya ses larmes dans sa nouvelle chemise blanche.

Neku ne lui donna pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Joshua, qui était très peiné, resta dans son lit des heures durant. Il ne sortait que pour boire du vin, car il aimait bien ça, mais il ne conduisait jamais quand il en buvait. De toute façon il restait dans son lit.

À un moment Beat vint lui rendre visite et il défonça la porte car Joshua ne répondait pas. Joshua le regarda avec des yeux vides.

-Ho Joshua qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le groupe attend que tu viennes aux répétitions on n'a pas le temps de pleurer, il faut faire le nouvel album !

-Je veux pas faire de nouvel album je suis trop triste.

-Bon et si on t'achète à manger.

-Je m'en fous. Sauf si c'est des ramens.

-C'est un steack... zut. Ah t'es vraiment un gamin ! Maintenant arrête de faire ton dépressif (ps : la dépression est une vraie maladie et c'est pas très gentil de dire ça même si la personne est pas dépressive) et vient avec nous répéter !

-J'ai pas envie.

-Josh ! On doit passer sur le plateau d'une émission super célèbre dans trois jours ! Allez debout !

Joshua se leva et il fit sortir ses ailes. Elles perdaient des plumes car elles étaient tristes comme son cœur rendu rachitique par l'abandon de son bien-aimé.

-Oh non Josh il faut que tu ailles voir Sanae Hanekoma lui seul peut t'aider.

-Je veux pas revoir ce gars.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est fou.

-Mais Josh c'est pour ton bien.

-Alors ok.

Beat prit Joshua par le bras et une fois que Joshua eut caché ses ailes ils partirent prendre le métro. Le portable de Joshua sonna mais il ne voulut pas répondre, alors Beat répondit à sa place.

-Allô c'est qui ?

-...

-Allô ? Allô ? Oh ok vous faites chier.

Il raccrocha. Joshua demanda qui c'était et Beat répondit que c'était juste une blague, mais Josh avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que ça... un frisson étrange lui parcourut l'échine, il avait peur. Ça lui rappelait que Neku avait parlé d'un tueur... mais non ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Le métro s'arrêta soudain entre deux gares et tout le monde cria. Joshua leva la tête et vit un homme avec de très larges épaules le regarder à travers la vitre. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas Shiki, c'était certain.

-Beat on doit sortir d'ici. Dit-il à voix basse à Beat.

Ils sortirent en cassant une fenêtre et roulèrent sur une pente d'herbe. Quelques secondes plus tard une grosse explosion se fit entendre : le métro était en flamme et de la fumée grise et sombre sortait du wagon où ils étaient seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

-On l'a échappée belle. Fit Beat.

Joshua ne répondit d'abord pas puis il regarda le ciel et se mit à chanter une chanson qu'il venait d'inventer. Sa voix était magnifique et Beat ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue en pensant à tous les gens qui étaient morts dans ce métro.

-J'espère que Neku va bien. Dit-il quand il eut terminé après avoir donné un mouchoir à Beat.

-Oui moi aussi.

-Tu le connais pas.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Viens Josh. On doit vite partir avant que le grand type nous retrouve. On a un album à terminer, et il faut que tu ailles voir Sanae Hanekoma. Lui seul peut nous tirer de là.

-D'accord allons-y.

-En plus je crois qu'il a plein d'armes on va pouvoir se défendre c'est cool.

-Cet endroit est vraiment trop dangereux.

Et ils partirent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte... ils ne savaient pas s'ils Sanae Hanekoma pourrait les aider mais ils gardaient espoir. Joshua regarda les nuages et pensa à Neku... si seulement il était avec lui... il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

 **XoXoXoX**

-Alors vous avez réussi ?

Yodai Higashizawa secoua la tête. Il avait des espèces de dreadlocks ou bien ses cheveux étaient sales, son patron n'avait jamais réussi à deviner.

-Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes nul, vous voulez mourir ?

-Non boss. Mais il s'est enfui. D'ailleurs je croyais qu'on devait juste le capturer, pourquoi on a fait exploser le train ?

-C'est un métro triple andouille. Et puis il sait voler, on l'aurait attrapé avec notre hélicoptère.

-Mais l'hélico était pas là boss.

-Quoi ? QUOI ? Va me chercher le responsable. Il va avoir ce qu'il mérite. Quant à toi... non rien.

-OK boss à vos ordres.

Il sortit de la pièce avec un profond soupir. Mitsuki avait encore fait des siennes... il espérait que la punition ne serait quand même pas trop dure. Il la trouvait assez jolie et parfois il voulait se marier avec elle - sauf quand elle racontait des blagues de piscine à boules, là il ne l'aimait pas trop, même si plein de gens trouvaient ça rigolo.

 _À SUIVRE..._

Ps si vous voulez laisser des reviews c'est vraiment sympa, même si c'est étrange de laisser ça sur une copie manuscrite mais bon. Ps dédi à Sora ! tu es mon plus grand fan et merci pour tout, je suis content qu'on soit amis !

* * *

 **Si vous êtes tombés sur cette fanfic par hasard et que vous ne comprenez pas trop ce que ça vient faire là, les explications se trouvent dans _En Terrain Hostile 24 : souvenirs de la plage_. C'est une fanfic KH. VoILA VOUS SAVEZ TOUT pardonnez-moi, mdr de lol. **


End file.
